wmmaineventfandomcom-20200216-history
Booker T
Robert Booker Tio Huffman '''(born March 1, 1965), better known by his ring name '''Booker T, is an American professional wrestler. Background Pre-WrestleMania In 1993, Booker T along with his brother; Steve Ray in WCW as the tag team Harlem Heat. In 2001, he debuted in WWE at the 2001 King of the Ring, when he attacks Stone Cold Steve Austin, during the triple threat WWE title match. WrestleMania XIX (2003) On the February 24, 2003 episode of Raw, Booker won a 20-man battle royal by last eliminating The Rock to become the number one contender to the World Heavyweight Championship at WrestleMania. WrestleMania 22 (2006) Match Record In wrestling * Finishing moves **''Axe Kick'' (WCW) / Scissors kick, sometimes from the top rope (WCW/WWF/E/TNA) **''Book End'' (Kneeling side slam) **''Harlem Hangover'' (WCW) / Houston Hangover (WWF/E) (Diving somersault leg drop) **''Heat Seeker'' (Missile dropkick) – WCW; used as a signature move in the WWF/E * Signature moves ** 110th Street Slam (Delayed high-impact spinebuster) ** Collar-and-elbow tie-up followed by multiple knee lifts to the opponent's face ** Flapjack ** Flying forearm smash, sometimes from the top rope ** Multiple kick variations *** Drop *** Harlem Sidekick (WCW) / Houston Sidekick (WWF) / Super (WWE/TNA) *** Spin *** Spinning wheel *** Outside crescent **Running knee drop, with theatrics **Sidewalk slam **Sunset flip from out of the corner, as a counter to an oncoming opponent * With Scott Steiner ** Double team finishing moves *** Bearhug (Steiner) and jumping calf kick (Booker) combination *** Double chokeslam * With Stevie Ray ** Double team finishing moves *** Big Apple Blast (Bearhug (Stevie) and Harlem Sidekick (Booker) combination) *** Heat Bomb ''(Powerbomb (Stevie) and diving elbow drop (Booker) combination) *** ''Heat Seeker (Electric chair (Stevie) and Heat Seeker (Booker) combination) *** Towering Inferno (Backbreaker (Stevie) and diving leg drop (Booker) combination) * Managers ** Col. Robert Parker ** Sister Sherri ** Jacqueline ** Midnight ** Shane McMahon ** The Boss Man ** Sharmell/Queen Sharmell ** Traci * Nicknames ** "G.I. Bro" ** "The Book" ** "Booker Man" ** "The Champion of Champions" ** "King" * Entrance themes ** "Rap Sheet" by Rene De Wael and Didier Leglise (2001–2006, 2011–present) ** "Rockhouse" by Frank Shelley (used while a part of the New World Order) ** "Can You Dig It?" by Jim Johnston and Booker T (2004) ** "Can You Dig It?" + "One of a Kind" by Jim Johnston, Breaking Point and Booker T (2004; used while teaming with Rob Van Dam) ** "Dead White Guys" by Joseph Saba and Stewart Winter (2006–2007; used while performing as King Booker) Championships and accomplishments * World Championship Wrestling ** WCW World Heavyweight Championship (4 times) ** WCW World Television Championship (6 times) ** WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** WCW World Tag Team Championship (10 times) – with Stevie Ray ** Ninth WCW Triple Crown Champion * World Wrestling Federation/World Wrestling Entertainment/WWE ** WCW Championship (1 time) ** World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 time) ** WWE United States Championship (3 times) ** WWF Hardcore Championship (2 times) ** WWF/World Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Test (1), Goldust (1) and Rob Van Dam (1) ** WCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Test ** King of the Ring (2006) ** WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2013) ** Sixteenth Triple Crown Champion ** Ninth Grand Slam Champion Category:American wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers Category:WWE Hall of Fame Category:WWE Intercontinental champions Category:World Tag Team champions Category:King of the Ring winners Category:New World Order Category:Superstars Category:The Alliance Category:WWE Hardcore champions